Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Every day, people use their computing devices to view, access, and/or interact with various types of content and information, especially as computing devices and applications are growing in number and in function. As an example, an increasing number of applications are attempting to meet our growing expectations of computing devices by providing virtual reality, augmented reality, mixed reality, or three-dimensional experiences.
Virtual and augmented reality allows interaction with users (e.g. using avatars), virtual objects, and information within a virtual reality and augmented reality environment. When using a virtual and augmented reality environment, interactions with the environment may include electronic input (e.g., via a game controller or input device), verbal input (e.g., via a microphone), and physical input (e.g., via motion sensing devices) relating to the manipulation of physical objects, and so forth. Virtual objects (e.g., virtual actors, virtual characters, audio visual devices, etc.) may be configured to interact with users (e.g. users represented by an avatar). For example, the appearance, dialog, location, and other attributes of a virtual object can be changed based in part on virtual user interactions.